


The Night

by You_are_perfect



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempted Murder, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Friendship, Possessive Behavior, Prompto is being captive, i guess??, probably add more tags later, protective noctis, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: Didn't your friend told you?About the stranger in black?Didn't mother warned you?About the nocturnal soul that wandered around the night?Didn't anyone said it to you?To never listen to the voice of the Night?





	The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I... I did it! I've been meaning to do this kind of fic after hearing The Night from this video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-WsZ2fUXbZg). It's almost halloween so, I guess it be great for me to write vampire fic. Alas, it proves me to be so difficult that it took me weeks to finish it. 
> 
> Honestly, I felt like it was kinda short.

Prompto had always been a loner. Beside Noctis his best friend, he did not attempt to make close connection with other people. Sure, he talked and joked around his peers but that was it. His anxiety made him afraid to get close with anyone. In fact, he still did not understand how can someone like him happen to get a friend like Noctis? That guy was so popular among his schoolmates, possibly because of his looks and wealth. He could pick anyone as his friend yet this dork chose to hang out with him.

Noctis was different than what people thought of him. He was lazy, always love to sleep and hate vegetables with all his might. He was spoiled by his father but he tried to be independent by living in his own apartment. He really did not achieve that goal because Ignis had to act like a ‘mother’ to take care of his lazy ass.

Their personality actually contrast in a lot of way. Which is why Prompto still felt a bit weird that Noctis wanted to be friend with a loser like him. Then again, he was really happy and glad that he had an understanding friend like Noctis too. He might be reserved, but Noctis had soft spot on him.

He knows that. He can tell.

***

”What do you think of that rumour, Noct?”

”Hmm?” Noctis made a noise as his eyes still focused with his phone.

”You know, the one that Sora told us earlier?” Prompto stopped playing his phone and turned his attention to Noctis “About the abandoned castle and the King?”

”You mean the one who kill his wife?”

”Why would he do that? I mean, he sounded like he loves her. Why kill her in the end? Don’t you think it’s weird?”

”Love makes people do funny thing, Prom,” Noct paused his game “What’s gotten into you? You never interested with urban legend and rumour before since you’re a scaredy-cat,”

”I’m not scare!” Prompto denied it “I’m just… curious? What kind of person that loves someone to the point they kill their significant other?”

”Stalker? Obsessive? Psycho? Mentally-deranged people? Yandere?” Noctis made a list.

”Okay, okay, I got your point,” Prompto sighed before leaning to the couch “I just hope no one would be interested to me like that to the point they want me to die,”.

”Don’t worry Prom. If that happen, I’ll make sure I save your sorry ass from that person. If you ever in danger, I’ll be there for you,” Noctis pulled his friend into a hug and ruffled Prompto’s hair. Noctis does not want to admit to Prompto that his hair was really soft and Noctis really liked to put his hand between them. That sounded weird even for best friend standard.

”Aww Noct~ My knight in shining armour~” Prompto giggled and pinched Noctis’s cheek like he was a baby.

As a retaliation, Noctis pushed Prompto down to the couch and tickled his body. He remembered every ticklish spot on Prompto’s body so it did not take too long for him to make Prompto howling in laughter just from his touch. Noctis kept on tickling his friend despite his pleas for Noctis to stop.

It was a quiet and calm night, but their loud noise broke the peace in the neighbourhood.

***

Besides from hanging out with Noctis, one of the enjoyable things that Prompto likes to do from time to time was taking picture of the scenery. That is why he always carried his camera with him even to the school. The teachers did not mind of that as he was the official photographer for the school anyway.

To him, everything was a perfect subject for his camera as long as he got proper lightning and position. His favourite one was dogs and Noctis mainly because they were cute to him. Well, he did not mean that Noctis was cute like dog. But yeah, he is cute, but in a friendly way?? Not that he think of it as something more, yeah!

He would ride around the city and took random pictures of the surrounding. He collected them and pinned them onto his board as memento of the day. If the picture was really interesting, he would post it on his social media and blog. It was a great medium for him to share his days without writing anything at there.

When the last day of school finally ended, Noctis invited Prompto to stay over at his house and play his new games. However, Prompto declined as he planned to do something else. It was holiday and Prompto decided to take pictures at somewhere slightly far away from the city at night. He never tried to take pictures at night so he guess now is the perfect opportunity.

Noctis did not approve of that idea. He was worried of Prompto’s safety. Noctis suggested that he should follow him too for his nightly adventures but Prompto said that he did not have to accompany him that far. Besides, if something happen to Noctis, Prompto would be the one to blame. No one would be worried if anything happen to this silly photographer who still had no clue where his family gone actually.

That last statement felt sting even when Prompto said it jokingly. He did not realized that actually left something bile to Noctis’s throat too.

So here he was, with his equipment and his bike, driving along the road at this ungodly hour during his day-offs.

Most of the buildings were closed at this moment. The only one opened at this night were the one who had night shift or some shady place that you should not go if you do not have the guts for it. Prompto took the picture of the night with the city’s lightning. The neon light made interesting background, somehow.

But, Prompto felt like there was something lacking. Something that was missing. The city was great, but he felt like he should take something more different than the usual background. Should he go somewhere different?

That sounds kinda dangerous…

…which is why he should do it!

Please do not get Prompto wrong. It was not like he was about to do something wrong or illegal. Playing safe is nice and all, but Prompto think one should do some risky stuff from time to time in order to learn or see something new. Curiosity kill the cat yes, but the satisfaction can bring it back as the proverb said.

Plus, it was not like he was going too far. He was just thinking that he could take some picture of nature from the forest not far from the city. Usually he went there during daytime but never at night. He need to get some early sleep for the school or else he would be like Noctis who sleep almost most of his classes. Unlike him, Prompto really need to have good grades and attendance so that his records would look clean and landed him to his college of choice.

Since it was holiday and no school tomorrow, Prompto guess it would be okay for him to go there at times like this. It was not like there were any wild animals that live there so he will be fine. If things went south, he just calls for help or run really fast. He did promised Noctis for that one.

Instead of going home to get some sleep, Prompto revved up the engine and drove away to the outskirts of the city. It took around fifteen minutes for him to arrive to the forest. As expected, it was dark and quiet, minus the whistling sound from the cold breeze. He looked around and obviously, there was nobody around here except him.

Prompto turned off the engine and pulled off his helmet for better view. He wondered if he should left his bike at the main road or just drive to the inner side of the forest. On one hand, he does not want to take the risk of his bike being stolen. This thing is not cheap at all. On the other hand, he does not thing his bike would survive inside the wood. He needed to weight the pros and cons to decide it.

Not wanting to lose his motor more than damaging it, Prompto chose to just drive into the wood with it. It was not like anyone would turn red here. As long as he is not doing anything ridiculous and questionable, he guess it would be okay for him?

He drove around the wood with his bike, hoping to find some view that worth to be taken as a picture. It was hard to tell as it was quite dark around here. He does not think the light from his bike would help and so is his auto-flash. He never likes to use auto-flash though, too bright for his own liking.

He was about to give up and take a U-turn when suddenly, he saw a big castle that stood on top of the cliff.

”This looks like something out of Victorian Era,” Prompto murmured as he stared to the castle. The bright light from the full moon was only behind one of the tower. The castle was covered with thick fog. The design seemed to be around 18th century. Obviously, it was old-looking. Honestly, Prompto just could not describe much of the castle due to thick fog that shrouded around it ~~the author is very bad at architecture description, if that’s what you call~~. If not because of the moon, Prompto might not noticed of this place.

How come no one talked about the castle at here? It was too big to go unnoticed. Plus, Prompto was not the only person who goes deeper into the wood occasionally. Some people went here especially during daytimes. If Prompto’s memory serves correctly, he never saw this castle here during his trips to this place.

Something does not feel right at all, but Prompto could not help but curious.

So, he does the one thing that every protagonist of a horror movie should not do during the early part of the movie: go to the scary-looking building.

Before going into the castle, Prompto took a shot of this place. When he looked back to the result in his camera, he smiled a little. He thought it was kinda cool. He could sense the mysterious vibe even from the picture.

”Hello?~” Prompto greeted to whoever the hell were reside within the castle. No response, as he expected. He pushed the door wider and stepped inside the place. The entrance was big and there was two set of stairs that formed circular look to the next level of the castle. He noticed that there were a lot of window but all of them had been covered with black drapes. The place was so quiet that if he dropped a pin, he could hear it from far away.

Ignoring the ominous feeling he got just from the place, Prompto dared enough to snap a few pictures here and there. In his defence, it was not every day for him to take picture of an abandoned castle on top of the cliff at night like this. You think his photography side of him would let go of this opportunity? If some scary shit happen, that was on him.

Little did he know, there **_was_** someone living inside here.

And it was watching him now.

Suddenly, the places got lights up and brightened the whole entrance. Prompto got confused as there was no electricity or fire here. How could there be lights here?

”Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little lost lamb went straight to the lion’s den?”.

Prompto turned around, only to see the owner of the voice. He gasped in shock, paralyzed by the figure that stood on the balcony of the second floor. Something about him made Prompto froze on the spot.

A middle-aged man with red-violet hair, amber eyes, and strong facial features. He dressed in a long, black jacket that has a white and gray trim, and matching trousers. He wore a red scarf and a hooded, gray and white mantle. He also put on a black fedora and wore a wing-like accessory on his left arm. There was a cane in his left hand with a big, red jewel on top of it.

His appearance was out of the world to his eyes, but Prompto could sense a menacing and malevolent aura radiated from this man alone. The way he stood in flamboyant manner made Prompto felt nothing but fear. There was something about him that Prompto could not put his finger on.

Prompto’s instinct was to run. Now! But his legs betrayed him as he still stuck to the same position.

The strange-looking man grinned mischievously before he jumped down to the ground floor. He walked slowly, getting closer to Prompto for every minute. When he was only a feet part from the young man, the stranger placed his index finger beneath Prompto’s chin.

’Fuck it!’ Prompto screamed internally.

The blonde man quickly turned his heel away and ran straight to the main entrance door. Unfortunately, the door immediately closed and locked out of nowhere just when Prompto was about to leave the castle.

’What the…?’ his mind went confused state. What the fuck just happened?

”Think you can leave just like that, little boy?” the stranger laughed seeing the young man’s misfortune. He tapped his cane a few times when a few strand of ribbon appeared and flew straight to Prompto. These ropes strapped around Prompto’s body and he was pulled back to him.

Prompto struggled to break free from the restraint. He tried to cut off the ribbon from his body and pushed himself away from him. Whatever he was planning to do with Prompto, he does not want to be part of it.

When the ribbon finally got tear apart, Prompto went quick on her feet and looking around for an exit. If thing goes worse, Prompto thought he should jump out from the window. He was busy on thinking for his escape that he did not expected to be strapped again with the same ribbons again.

Prompto felt like he could not breath, suffocated by the strong grip of the ribbon that wrapped even to his neck. He thought this would be his last dying breath when the ribbon tattered itself into tiny pieces. Prompto sat down and took a heavy gasp, eyes turned wide when he looked down to himself.

He was no longer in his shirt, hoodie and tracksuit. Instead, his attire had changed into a black velvet dress, almost similar with the dress from the 1800’s from Victorian Era. For a moment, he was astonished on how his clothes had changed to something else by these ribbons before.

”Like my gift for you?” the stranger interrupted his train of thought. He stood cockily like a peacock showing off their tail in front of Prompto.

”W—what do you want from me?” Prompto stuttered in fear, anxious on what coming next. He scooted further away from the man until his back touched the wall.

The stranger only smiled wickedly in return. He tapped the floor with his cane again. Without any warning, Prompto’s body involuntarily moved toward to the stranger’s arm. The sight of trembling-looking young man upon him was too adorable for him. If not because of his self-restraint, he might as well ‘eat’ the boy right here, right now.

”What the—Let go of me!” Prompto demaned and struggled again to be free from his clutch. However, his body refused to follow what his min was thinking. As if he was being controlled like a puppet by a certain marionette.

”Why would I do that?” the stranger sneered “You intruded my house without my permission. For that, you should be punished,”.

’Oh God, that doesn’t sound good!’ Prompto shivered in terror when he heard the word ‘punish’ coming from the red-haired stranger. A list of possible horrible things that could happen flooded in his mind.

”Now, my dear little bird,” the stranger whispered next to his ear “shall we start?”.

_No! No! No! No! **No!**_

_Noct, save me!_

***

”Calm down, Noct! You only make yourself worse if you don’t at least sit down!”.

”How can I be calm at times like this, Iggy?! Prompto hasn’t contacted me for two days! That’s not like him at all! What if something bad happen to him and I wasn’t there to help him?!”.

Prompto had promised him that he would text or call Noctis for leaving the town for that night. If anything happened to him, Prompto would tell Noctis and would not hide anything back. That was the only way for Prompto to convince Noctis to stay behind and not follow him too. As Noctis quoted back “just going to take some pictures, what the worse that could happen to him?”.

Somehow, Noctis’s fear came true. His best friend did not even contacted him at all since yesterday.

Noctis went panic. He tried to call and text Prompto for any response, but he received no reply. He went to his neighbour and asked if Prompto was already home, but everyone said ‘No’ in return. He thought that Prompto went to his favourite spot in town and happened to forget to tell him that he was already back, but still, there was no sign of him in the town.

Noctis did not know what to do, so he called Ignis and Gladio for help. He rambled about the situation to those two. He really had no clue how to find Prompto back now that his phone still did not received anything from him. 

”You sure you already tried everything? Maybe you missed something?” Gladio asked for confirmation.

”I did, but he did not reply back or anything!” Noctis showed his message and log call “You know how Prom is. He’s not the kind of guy who likes to stay quiet. He always had his phone everywhere,”.

”Well, I suggest that we should go to the police for help,” Ignis said.

”Police can’t do shit, Iggy! They’re slow, what if when they finally started to make a move, Prompto already…”.

Noctis could not bear to finish his sentence. Please, anything but that! He is not ready to lost one of his loved ones. He already lost his mom and his dad’s health is slowly declining. He cannot lose his best friend too!

There are so much thing he has not said yet to Prompto.

”Noct, you have to trust me. And Prompto,” Ignis patted his shoulder “We must make a missing person report to the police and see what they can do. In the meantime, we will help you to look for Prompto too. Now, do you remember where did Prompto said he wanna go?”.

”… Ok Iggy,” Noctis sighed heavily. He knew he had no choice except going for the police. He prayed to anyone upstairs to look after Prompto for him until he finally found him back.

’I promise Prom, I’ll find you,’ Noctis thought to himself. A promise is still a promise.

***

Maybe his mind was playing trick with him, but it felt like the night never left for the day. Was it because of the every window in this castle had been sealed tightly? To the point that even a ray of sunshine could not peek through? 

The stranger—Ardyn Izunia, he introduced himself at one point—kept him captive inside this place. For every attempts of his escape from this living hell, Ardyn always found him back and dragged him to his personal chamber. Prompto could not even counted how many times he had tried and at one point, he almost wanted to give up.

But he could not yet. He promised Noct that he would be back. He need to left this place at all cost!

But Ardyn proved to be difficult. As if he got his eyes everywhere in this castle, he always knew where Prompto had been hiding and running. Even if Prompto managed to sprint faster than him, his stupid body always betrayed him and he found himself walking back to his arm.

That was not even the worse yet.

He still remembered on the first night when Ardyn had him, he hypnotized Prompto to be docile and followed whatever he asked him. Prompto was conscious for the whole time, so he had to witness the things Ardyn had been doing with his body without his consent. He could not even at least closed his eyes during the whole event.

He tried to ignore every of his touch on his body; his teeth scattering on his skin; his sweet whisper of what he was planning to do with the poor boy. Prompto does not want to think when Ardyn splayed his thighs open and did his wicked way to Prompto’s private part.

Prompto thought Ardyn was done with him when he already had his release. But then, he was proved wrong as Ardyn pushed his head a bit and nibbled a bit at the junction between his shoulder and neck. Prompto could only screamed when Ardyn bit there and sucked his blood.

Not just he got hold captive by a creepy old man, he was actually being hold back an immortal vampire.

Ardyn had been using him like a puppet. Played with him like a toy for his personal entertainment. He even found Prompto in a woman’s dress to be very amusing and beautiful on the young boy’s body. It was not that hard to get dresses and jewelleries for Prompto as Ardyn could just get them with his cane.

There were very few moments Ardyn let Prompto had control over his own body, but only because Prompto was remotely tired and had zero energy to move anymore. Prompto had no idea how he survive until now because he did not remember when the last time he had any proper food or water. Ardyn only been giving him some potion in a vial to give him energy.

”Why… why are you doing this… to me?” Prompto asked during the few moments he got to control his body. He was trapped between Ardyn’s arms on the bed. He was used with Ardyn’s trailing touch on his body at one point, but still uncomfortable with it.

”You reminded me someone I knew before…” Ardyn sniffed Prompto’s blonde hair “Someone so precious to me. It makes me not wanting to let you go. Perhaps, I should change you so we could be together forever,”.

_Please don’t, I can’t_

***

During one of those nights, (?) the two of them would dance in the ballroom. More like, Ardyn forced Prompto to dance with him. Prompto tried to say no by giving excuse that he was bad at dancing, but Ardyn was having none of that and taught Prompto to dance. Prompto had to learn every step of it or else Ardyn make it worse. He did not want to be tortured again just because Ardyn was throwing temper tantrum onto him.

In order to survive, Prompto had to entertain Ardyn during his captive. That is, until he found a way to escape from him.

As he carefully danced with the red-haired vampire, he noticed that there was a big door that lead to balcony outside. Even so, the balcony door also had been covered with thick drapes.

A plan popped up inside Prompto’s hand.

Ardyn was not holding his cane currently…

There was a balcony door not far from him…

He only has one shot, but he should tried at least.

Prompto let go of Ardyn’s hand, slowly twirling his way to the centre of the ballroom. For once, the dress really helped to make his performance allured Ardyn. He tried to hold back his smirk when Ardyn appeared to fall for his bait. The golden eyes never took off from Prompto as he solo danced himself on his own. Huh, he never thought he could make a century old vampire to be stunned by his movements.

How comes at time like this, he could easily flirt off with an old vampire when on the usual days, he could not even talked to other girls for their numbers?!

When Prompto finally close to the door, Prompto played hard to catch as he moved his index finger, signalling Ardyn to come closer to him. Before Ardyn even get close to him, Prompto pushed the door and stepped outside to hide from the maroon-haired man.

As he expected, Ardyn followed him from behind as he finally out. Prompto was a bit disappointed that it was night outside because lore usually said the sun could easily kill a vampire. But hey, that is why Prompto had Plan B.

Prompto leaned to the balcony, working so hard to make his face look as slutty as possible so the vampire did not suspect anything weird from him. Plus, Prompto was just human. He needed to make Ardyn dropped his guard to make his plan work.

”Someone being playful tonight,” Ardyn purred as he pulled Prompto waist with one of his arm while the other free hand swiped Prompto’s lips with his thumb.

”How can I not when I’m being with you?” Prompto closed the distance between them as he stared to Ardyn with half-lidded eyes. He subtly lead Ardyn around the balcony in their dance and pulled him around.

Great, Ardyn does not suspect anything until now!

When they really close to the edge of balcony, Prompto immediately ducked down and swiped Ardyn’s legs with his legs. As Ardyn loses his balance, Prompto quickly pushed Ardyn down off from the balcony. The blondie quickly ran away, ignoring Ardyn’s scream as he about to reach the ocean in any second.

Prompto squealed in glee when he finally found the entrance. He was so glad that he had his motorcycle’s key hanging on his chain around his neck like a necklace. Without missing a beat, Prompto pushed the door away and hopped onto his bike. He turned on his bike and swerved his bike away from the abandoned castle, ignoring the fact that he was still wearing his dress.

Prompto was too panic and anxious right now, worried if Ardyn might come back and had his hand on Prompto again. Ignoring his surrounding, Prompto’s only focus was to get out from the wood as fast as he could.

Due to his inability to see and pay any attention to the trees and imbalanced grounds, Prompto did not see the big rocks on the ground. The front wheel hit the rocks and Prompto fell down from his bike. Somewhere along the line, his head hit another rock and went unconscious after that.

The last thing on his mind was Noctis. 

***

_Feel so soft…_

Prompto blinked his eyes a few times, trying to get used with the sunlight from the open window. When he finally opened his eyes completely, he saw himself in a white room on a soft bed. He could smell medicine around the place. He looked down on himself and saw that he was wearing patient’s clothes. His guess was he was in hospital right now.

Next to him was sleeping Noctis. He sat at the left side of Prompto while had his head down on the bed. He placed his head on top of both of his arm. Prompto could not hear whatever he was murmuring in his sleep.

”Noct, wake up,” Prompto moved Noctis’s head a little with his left hand with his soothing voice. The raven-haired man rubbed his eyes as he woke up from his sleep. When he finally sat properly, he looked to Prompto for a second before launching himself to the blondie in a tight-crushing hug.

”Thank God, you finally awake…” Noctis whimpered, face planted to Prompto’s shoulder. Prompto could feel wetness at the part Noctis placed his face on.

”Noct… what happen?”

”You’ve been missing for weeks. We couldn’t find you anywhere. Someone finally found you in the woods, completely injured. We were lucky we got you to here before it was too late,” Noctis answered Prompto’s answer, hands still not let go of Prompto. The blondie even noticed that his eyes was red, possibly from crying or tiredness.

”How long have I been sleeping?” Prompto tried to move around, but his body and joint were still hurt. Noctis carefully helped him to lean back to the headboard. He touched his temple and realized it was completely bandaged. He even had bandage at other part of his body. 

”Just a few day, don’t worry,” Noctis smiled tenderly. Out of the blue, Noctis pulled Prompto’s hand and kissed his knuckles. Prompto had to hold himself from combust because of the intimate act from his best friend.

”I’m so glad you’re back, Prom,” Noctis muttered softly “For a moment, I thought that I lose you. I… I couldn’t bear to lose you now. You’re too important for me, man. I don’t know what I do without you,”.

Fuck, Prompto was bad at emotional moment like this. He did not know that he was matter that much to Noctis. He wanted to say something, but he did not know how to word them. He felt guilty when seeing Noctis being worried like that for him.

”I’m… I’m sorry,” was the only thing Prompto could mustered.

”Don’t be, Prom,” Noctis locked his eyes to Prompto’s, hand caressed softly to his cheek “It’s not your fault. You’re back, that’s what matter now,”.

”Am I interrupting something?”.

A voice that were not belong to both of them cut down their conversation. Prompto felt dread all over him, feeling like he heard this voice somewhere before. He did not dare to turned around to see who was talking not far from them.

”Dr. Izunia?” Noctis addressed the doctor.

_No no no! That can’t be true!_

Hoping that he was wrong, Prompto slowly turned his head around to see the doctor.

Maroon hair, strong facial feature, amber eyes that almost like gold…

”Hello Mr. Argentum, so nice to see you again,” the doctor smiled gently as he closed both of his eyes “I hope you’re feeling well right now,”.

_**NO** _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there's any mistake and all, I'm not quite talented writer and my writing skill had been kinda rusty because good God I haven't wrote much lately. Exam is this Nov and here I am, wasting time and not studying.
> 
> The black dress: https://i.pinimg.com/236x/90/5f/ea/905fea5a47dc6d5057fff99e6ce22147--casual-dressy-queen-dress.jpg
> 
> Castle: http://ognature.com/blue-cliff-castle-sea-ocean-wallpapers/
> 
> Ball gown: http://www.devilnight.co.uk/20-64-large/classic-black-gothic-victorian-dress.jpg
> 
> But hey, this all my choice and how i see it. You all could imagines this as something different. For all we know, Ardyn might lives in a shack or something idc


End file.
